


Good Feeling

by SiriuslynotoverRemus



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi, Thunder and Lightning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 16:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3140705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiriuslynotoverRemus/pseuds/SiriuslynotoverRemus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>request:<br/>rt-cuties said:<br/>Freewood or AH OT6 stuck inside their house or a hotel while it's storming really badly outside :) And somebodies secretly terrified of thunder/lightning but the other(s) didn't know about it = panic-calming cuddles :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks a bunch for the request, I'm actually really happy I got something like this! I chose Ray because I haven't really done much with him as the center of attention. I hope you enjoy and as always constructive criticism is always welcomed:) (also it's a little cheesy so sorry!)

Good Feeling

"So there's going to be a storm tonight. We have to make sure we're prepared with food and blankets in case the power goes out and we can't cook, it'll also be to bad to go out to get anything." Jack explained as he walked into the living room where his boyfriends resided. Geoff sighed loudly, "Alright well lets get a move on. What time is it supposed to hit, Jack?" he asked as he stood up from the couch having to push a sleeping Gavin off of him. The Brit just let out a soft groan of protest but said nothing of it, simply rolling over to fall back to sleep, "Around six-ish. So it's coming fast." Geoff nodded, "Alright lets gather something up for dinner now so we don't have to be walking around in the dark." Jack nodded in agreement. Ryan got up setting his laptop aside, "Lets just leave our laptops plugged in so we can watch a movie on one of them or something to keep us busy if the power really does go out."

It wasn't unusual for Ray to be quiet randomly, but it was strange for him to go bug eyed at something like the weather. He quickly got to his feet, "I'm going to go take a shower so I don't have to worry about smelling like shit later." he said making an excuse or himself quickly. He'd always been a little jumpy when it came to thunder storms, but had learned to deal with them by himself and didn't want to have to start leaning on the other guys for support. As soon as Jack had mentioned the storm he began to internally panic, so a retreat to the bathroom seemed appropriate. He quickly grabbed cloths from their connected bedroom and locked himself in the restroom undressing and getting into the shower. He finished washing himself and just stood in the warm water until it got cold. He eventually got out and started getting dressed when it happened. The lights didn't go off all at once, but Ray knew what was about to happen by the way the lights dimmed. He immediately went to find his phone as the lights fully went out. He sank to the bathroom floor and the storm outside suddenly became even louder to him. He turned on his phone so he could see better in the dark. Ray hated himself for this, it made him feel like shit. He didn't actually know what made him so afraid of the storms, but it just seemed like something that had always been how it was. Ray leaned against the wall and closed his eyes trying to block out the noises of the outside. He winced when he heard a very loud crash of thunder outside and saw a flash of lighting when his eyes shot open. Ray huddled himself up but pulling his knees to his chest. He sniffed softly holding back tears. His phones light went off, but he didn't make any move to turn it back on. Mainly because he couldn't move at all. He stared forward just shaking, wishing the storm would end fast.

Ray jumped when he heard a knock on the door, his heart beating even faster, "Ray?" came Geoff's voice on the other side. Ray breathed heavily as he managed to force himself to reach to the door, "Geoff..." he whispered out unlocking the door, with much difficulty. Geoff shined a flashlight into the bathroom and was quickly at Ray's side, "Hey...did you fall? Are you OK?" he asked putting his arm around the younger man. Ray just shook his head and grabbed onto Geoff, not planning to let go anytime soon. Geoff sighed and lifted up Ray taking him out of the bathroom, still holding the flash light as best he could. He walked out into the living room where the rest of the Hunters were gathered on the couch watching a DVD on Ryan's computer. Jack was up immediately upon seeing Geoff with Ray, "What happened?" he asked worry behind his voice. Ray looked up from Geoff's shoulder shaking violently. It hadn't been this bad in a long, long time. Jack put his hand on Ray's cheek, "Can you tell me whats wrong? We want to make sure you're OK." By this time Gavin, Michael, and Ryan all had gotten up to see what was going on with the youngest Lad.

Ray shook his head, "Sorry.." was all he managed out, "What? Why?" Michael pitched in looking over Jacks shoulder. Ray looked at Geoff and sighed at himself, "Can you put me down?" he asked just above a whisper. Geoff did as he was asked and Ray stood shaky for just a moment. He looked at his boyfriends and bit his lip before finding his voice, "Sorry, I didn't want you guys to worry." he mumbled. Gavin shook his head, "Nah X-Ray! We don't give a damn." he assured the shorter man. Ryan nodded, "Yeah, you can come to any of us for anything." Michael grinned, "Don't worry about lame stuff like this." Geoff put his hand on Ray's shoulder in a comforting manner, "Just tell us when you need us, buddy." he smiled. Ray managed a smiled, "OK then I need you guys for this storm..." he said a little embarrassed, but he knew he could count on his boys anytime he needed them. He didn't know why he had acted so stupid in not just telling them right away. So the group cuddled up on the couch, Ray in the middle snuggled between Jack and Geoff. They watched random movies until Ryan's computer died and then Ray put on Michaels headphones and listened to whatever they turned on for him until he fell asleep on the couch. Ray was glad to know that even though he messed around with his boyfriends a lot they still knew when he needed them, and that as a good feeling.


End file.
